


[podfic] Dream of Caramel: or, A Recipe for Disaster

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Big Eden (movie), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cooking, Fluff and Angst, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Longing, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Team Moron, music underscoring the spoken podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: But none of that explains why right now Clint’s pants are literally on fire and Barnes is pitching an entire five-pound bag of pastry flour straight at Clint’s crotch with his metal arm.





	[podfic] Dream of Caramel: or, A Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream of Caramel: or, A Recipe for Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407638) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



 

**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  

**Additional Vocal Talent:**   **[formerlydf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/formerlydf/), ** as the voice of Clint's Inner Monologue  
  
 **Warnings:** Cooking, Longing, Pining, Big Eden (movie), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Team Moron, Fluff and Angst, music underscoring the spoken podfic

**Music:**

  * [“Caramel,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kD7TZyLeCfk) as performed by Suzanne Vega
  * [“O Fortuna (Carmina Burana),”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJC-_j3SnXk) as performed by Andre Rieu & the Johann Strauss Orchestra
  * [“Night on Bald Mountain,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCEDfZgDPS8) as performed by the Ludwig Symphony Orchestra
  * [“Take Five,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmDDOFXSgAs) as performed by Dave Brubeck
  * [“Ride of the Valkyries,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P73Z6291Pt8) as performed by the Berliner Philharmoniker
  * [“Yakety Sax,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4NDLJow1ZE) as performed by Boots Randolph
  * [“Flight of the Bumblebee,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtAu7xkwNjQ) as performed by Katica Illenyi & the Győr Philharmonic Orchestra
  * [“At Last,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM) as performed by Etta James



**Length:**  02:12:48  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download/stream this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Dream%20of%20Caramel_%20or,%20A%20Recipe%20for%20Disaster_.mp3)**  OR you can download this podfic as an [**m4b (podbook) right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(AVG\)%20_Dream%20of%20Caramel_%20or,%20A%20Recipe%20for%20Disaster_.m4b) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)).


End file.
